


Addict (Futa Dokkaebi X Ela X Male)

by unknow3888



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Futanari, Multi, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknow3888/pseuds/unknow3888
Summary: Disclaimer: I am not a native or consider myself "experienced in English" writing.Warning: This writing contains; HEAVY cum fetish (litteraly), female/futa/male(orgy or/and between), minor mind break/humiliation, minor exhibitionism.**This writing is not suitable for everyone, and should not be viewed by anyone.**
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam/Dave
Kudos: 33





	Addict (Futa Dokkaebi X Ela X Male)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a native or consider myself "experienced in English" writing.
> 
> Warning: This writing contains; HEAVY cum fetish (litteraly), female/futa/male(orgy or/and between), minor mind break/humiliation, minor exhibitionism.
> 
> **This writing is not suitable for everyone, and should not be viewed by anyone.**

ADDICT

(The story takes place where Grace is in college)

She moaned as she shot her load inside the glass she was holding in front of her member. Right after she was done emptying her sack inside the glass, she poured it back down her shaft and drank the remains to spit it back out on her breasts. Front of her body was soaked in her cum, which now was dripping to the towel under her. She kept rubbing herself using the cum as lube. She bit her lips as she shot the next load on her chest. Constantly rubbing her hand over herself and licking it. She was both addicted to masturbating and the taste of her semen, but the stench in her room what made her keep going. No matter how many times she came, she couldn't relieve herself. She only got more aroused resulted in her wanting to cum even more. She wanted to fuck something so badly that she left her chair and threw her towel on the floor. She positioned herself and began fucking her sperm coated towel with a hypnotized face and a blank mind that couldn't think of anything else than cumming and satisfying her genitals. How did it come to this?

* * *

[Couple days ago]

{A New Friend} (Friday)

Grace was a popular one among her friends. Not for her good grades, but for her charming personality. She would help nearly all of her friends who were having a bad day, and do her best to cheer them up. She was the only friend of some loners, and the best friend anyone could have. At the point it was weird she was able to get along with everyone since nearly all of them were all-knowing about her condition. But, nobody seemed to care. Some even took advantage of it, she was so dear to all that her both male and female friends could ask if they could "practice" with her. Since she had both hormones going on, she would know exactly how each side felt. Therefore she wouldn't judge anyone and was easy to get along to. Even gay couples asked her to be an extra piece in their action, she was fine with it and happily complied with most of them. While Among her female friends, she would be her female side.

Currently, she was in the cafeteria, sitting in a table with a drink for herself. She looked around to someone to chat with but that someone found her. Dave was the name. He walked to and smiled at Grace, forced himself to her eyesight. [D]"Heyy!" At the moment Grace saw him, a smile appeared on her face. [G]"Oh, Davey! How you been?" Dave was madly in love with Grace. Seeing the anticipation of her wanting to talk to him made him happy. A smiling-voice tone responded [D]"Well... I'm good I guess... Thank you!" He said with a cute, low tone voice. As Grace took a sip from her coffee, he pointed out the chair. [D]"Mind if i..." Grace removed the cup from her mouth. [G]"Jeez Dave, see me as your sister, I'm no stranger to you." She smiled as he did. Dave sat on the chair, he put his hands together on the table. [D]"I was just wondering if... you would like to... hang out... sometime?" [G]"I'd love to! I wanted to know you better for some time now it seems I got the chance." [D]"Oh wow..." [G]"Are you free this Sunday?" Dave got surprised, he got happy that she was also looking forward to it. [D]"O-of course! Anytime!" [G]"Do you have anything in mind? Should we go anywhere or..." [D]"I... don't do well outside." [G]"We can play some games or watch a movie then if that's fine with you." Dave nodded without saying anything further. Grace left her chair and land a kiss to his cheek before leaving. [G]"I'll be waiting~"

[Time Skip]

The last bell ringed a couple of minutes ago. Grace was walking out of school, but some girl she didn't know called out to her. [?]"Hey." Grace turned around to examine her look. She had short blonde hair that didn't extend further down her neck, the front parts were also dyed green. She had a choker that had the infinity symbol on the front. She was wearing a leather jacket with various drawings on it. Grace had to admit, she did have style. [G]"Oh uhh... Hello!" Grace responded, waving slightly... [?]"You are Grace if I'm not mistaken..." Grace found it weird that she hadn't seen her before, her clothing sure attracted attention. [G]"Yes?" [E]"I'm Elżbieta, my friends call me Ela. I heard you are good in bed, excuse me if I'm wrong." (G)"Wow, she doesn't waste time." [G]"Maybe..." [E]"So, it's been quite a while since I had someone... You know... Get me there. I was wondering if you could help me out?" That was direct to the point. Although Grace complied [G]"Sure, when?" [E]"Now. Your place." She was a dominant one alright.

Grace did know quite about pleasuring others, but she made her nervous anyways. Ela asked questions about her condition on the way to Grace's apartment. [E]"Can you cum?" [G]"Yes." [E]"Refractory?" [G]"Yes, both of them work the same as normal ones" [E]"How much do you ejaculate?" [G]"Uhh... a bit much." [E]"Taste?" [G]"Excuse me?" [E]"Your semen, does its taste work like a man's?" [G]"I guess so." [E]"Did you eat salty or sugary in a close time?" [G]"I don't remember I ate anything with sugar past two days..." Ela made a naughty smile [E]"Nice~" Grace thought to herself, who would even like that bitter salt taste? [E]"Do they look the same as well?" [G]"Yes." [E]"How are they aligned?" She was curious alright [G]"Imagine a normal guy's, but a pussy at the million dollar spot." And finally, they were in front of Grace's apartment. She took out her keys and they moved inside. [E]"Do you live alone?" [G]"Yup." She led Ela to her room. [G]"We can do here." She said as she closed the door. When Grace turned around, Ela was already removing her panties. Grace couldn't stop staring until she stood back up, she had the ass. Ela jumped backward on her bed. Spreading her legs to her [E]"Show me what you got." Grace got on the bed and aligned her legs to be around her hips. She began massaging her clit with a constant speed, examined her reaction. She was... callous. Grace kept trying, fingered her fast, slow, pushed down her G-spot... She still had no emotion with her hands behind her head. [E]"It's not your fault... I don't know why I can't get off anymore either." Grace thought to herself, could it be that... [E]"Anyways sorry for wasting your time, if you feel like using my cunt to get yourself off be my guest."

Grace removed her top, revealing her tits. She unzipped her pants and revealed her member. [G]"I have one last thing to try on you~" She dropped her cock on top of Ela's pussy [E]"Oh, that's big..." It wasn't thick but long. [G]"Can you... remove your top but keep the jacket on?" [E]"Sure." She took out her jacket and removed her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and she had some moderate ABS. She wore her jacket back and laid back down. Grace's cock still resting over her crotch [E]"It's interesting that you got turn-ons like guys as well." Grace put Ela's legs together to hump her tighs until she got completely erect. [E]"You know it's not the first time that someone asked me to wear my jacket topless." Ela could feel Grace, getting harder between her legs. [E]"You set?" [G]"Yup, what about you?" Grace slowly shoved her tip inside her [E]"Go all out." Shed suddenly forced her entire length inside her with an immense speed ***smack*** [E]"Fuck!~" Ela shouted as she leaned forward on the bed and gripped the sheet tightly. Grace was proud of herself that she found it... it was her cervix.

[E]"Christ! I don't know which one stood out more. The Pain or the pleasure..." Grace grinned. She grabbed Ela's hips and pulled her length back out before slamming it all back in.  ***smack*** [E]"Shit! Keep doing that!" Grace followed her command and kept slamming her all in and out.  ***smack*** [E]"Fuck yes!"  ***smack*** [E]"More!"  ***smack*** [E]"Ah!" Ela pulled Grace to herself and hugged her tightly, having muscle spasms and scratching her back in the process. [G]"Ouch!" Ela didn't seem to do it on purpose, she was clenching her teeth. It didn't take long for her to start shaking. There it was, cervical orgasm. [G]"I'm about there." Ela felt she was pulling herself out, she suddenly squeezed her balls and pulled them to herself. Grace lost her balance and fell on top of Ela with the pain. Going balls deep inside her as Grace reached her climax.

Ela's leg locked Grace to prevent her from pulling out. [G]"Hey, let me go! I don't want to make you pregnant!" Grace said as she strained to hold herself from cumming. Ela ignored her and grabbed her ass to push it towards herself. Grace couldn't hold herself more, she came uncontrollably and not that Grace was only cumming inside her, she was shooting her load directly at Ela's cervix. Her dick kept shooting jizz until her cum began pouring outside of Ela's pussy. At least she was satisfied, judging by her face. She put her hands behind her head. [E]"You are something." She didn't seem to care that Grace came inside her, there was no way she didn't get pregnant. Grace lifted herself from the top of her and remained in a missionary position. Ela pulled out a unique cigar and a lighter from her jacket's pocket. 

[E]"Can I smoke here?" [G]"There is an ashtray next to you... Can you let me pull my dick out?" Grace still had her hips leg locked by Ela. [E]"Keep it in for a while, it feels nice." She lit her cigar. [E]"And before you start panicking, know that I'm infertile." [G]"Oh..." Ela took a long puff, followed by her exhaling the smoke out from her lungs. [E]"A friend sends me these, want to try?" Grace was still stunned but nodded. Ela moved the Cigar to her mouth and let her have a puff. After a long inhale, Grace began coughing. [E]"You like it?" Grace couldn't respond to her, so she nodded as she kept coughing. [E]"Could you thrust your hips and massage it a little?" Grace was still panting. [G]"Its... Sensitive..." Ela sighed and forced her to thrust her hips by squeezing Grace closer to herself with her legs. The sound of Grace's sperm could be heard as Ela forced her to push back in. Grace moaned, [G]"Don't..." Ela didn't care how Grace felt she began thrust her own hips instead. Grace begged to Ela, hardly since she kept twitching and moaning [G]"Stop... It's... sensitive!" Ela removed her cigar from her mouth and placed it on the ashtray next to her, it was still burning. She pulled Grace to herself and made Grace rest on herself. [E]"Do you got any rope?" [G]"I should have some remained from a guy last time. What for?" [E]"Round 2" She removed her leg lock and let Grace pull out. She collapsed at the opposite side of the bed, exhausted.

[G]"Let me rest for second..." [E]"Ropes... Where are they?" [G]"Should be inside that closet next to my computer desk." Ela began searching around. [E]"Do you remember where- Nevermind, found'em... Grace?" She was hardly awake [G]"I'm here." Ela walked up to the bed Grace was laying on top of, she used the ropes to tie her down. [G]"What are you planning to do with me?" [E]"Break you~" Ela got on top of Grace and slid Grace's cock inside herself. [G]"Oh~" Grace felt her vagina coated with semen which dripped down her shaft Ela began to thrust her hips back and forth. The slick sound of her own sperm turned Grace on massively. [G]"That's really hot to watch~" She viewed Ela going up and down on her shaft, foaming her semen and stretching it between each other as she humped up and down. Ela leaned over Grace and began licking and sucking on her nipples. Grace moaned in pleasure with her eyes closed until Ela suddenly stopped. [E]"What's wrong?" [G]"Ahh, don't tease me!" [E]"Fine." Ela began to move again but much slower than before. [G]"Come on~!" Ela chuckled and kept on with her very slow-paced rhythm. Grace suddenly thrust her hips towards her and slammed her cock inside Ela. [E]"Ahh! Fuck~! You love doing that don't you?" [G]"Don't you love me doing that~?" Ela lifted herself off of her dick, standing on her knees. [E]"Fair point~" Suddenly, Ela slammed herself back on Grace's cock. [E/G]"Ahh!/Aahh~" Ela was panting. [E]"I guess we found ourselves a little game..." Grace chuckled. Ela stood back on her knees. [E]"3, 2, 1..." Right when Ela pushed herself down to Slam back on Grace's cock, Grace pushed her hips forward to maximize the impact. Ela began twitching like the first time. [E]"HOLY SHIT!" Her voice was trembling and she squeezed Grace tightly as she came, so tight that Grace couldn't hold herself.

She emptied her ballsack right in front of Ela's cervix once more which caused Ela to cum again. She had two constant orgasms, which she couldn't have in years. Grace on the other side was mesmerized watching Ela's orgasm as she was done cumming. [E]"Ahh...~ You are going to penetrate my cervix if we keep this up." [G]"Is that possible?" [E]"Hell if I know~" Her sperm took a creamy shape between her bottom shaft and Ela's cunt. Ela pulled half of herself off as Grace's hips twitched in the progress. [G]"Ahh~ I'm beginning to like this..." [E]"If you say so..." Ela slowly sat back down on Grace's cock, Grace moaned as she kept twitching. [G]"Ahh~" [E]"I'm quite sure you hated post orgasms a couple of minutes ago." [G]"I never realized your pussy felt this good..." [E]"Ever wondered my mouth?" [G]"Yes~" Ela got up, her overfilled pussy quickly began leaking cum. She turned around and sat on Grace's face. [E]"We'll have to do it mutually I'm afraid~" Grace's own sperm gushed on her face, she was forcing herself to keep her mouth closed. Ela licked Grace's member. She could see Grace's legs shivering. [E]"I said mutuaal~" Grace though...maybe it's not that bad... She opened her mouth and invited her own sperm in. As she kept swallowing her load trying to lick Ela's vagina, Ela started blowing Grace. After some time eating her own cum off of her new friend while trying to please her, Grace came to like the taste of her semen. She realized that she wasn't trying to please Ela, she was trying to eat her own cum. A muffled sound came from Grace, Ela understood that she was about to cum. She wrapped her lips around her head and stroked her shaft.  Grace's moaned as her cock twitched between Ela's lips, she felt her sperm getting pushed out through her tubes as she came. Even though Grace already came two times already, she was still shooting quite a lot.

Ela couldn't hold her cum in her mouth, she removed her head from Grace's glans and spilled her sperm back down to her cock. she kept stroking her to not ruin her orgasm, she pointed Grace's shaft to her chest while stroking, it didn't take long until Grace's breasts and stomach were soaked in her own cum. Ela squeezed the last drop of cum out of her dick before she left Grace's face and sat in front of her, taking her legs around herself. She grabbed her shaft and started rolling her palm on her tip. Grace's eyes rolled in pleasure as she moaned. [E]"You said you began to like this right?" [G]"Just don't stop~!" Grace was moaning intense, her moans were so intense that... [E]"You are moaning like you are going to-" [G]"Ahhh~" Grace came again, Ela pointed her dick to herself this time. That was four, but she still managed to cover Ela's front with cum. [E]"I've been with a heavy cummer before, but this..." Grace grinned. [G]"Five~?" [E]"Someone's enjoying this more than I do~" Ela lift Grace's balls. [E]"What about this hole down here?" Grace's legs contracted as Ela slid her finger in. [G]"Ohh. I forgot that existed~" Ela left the bed and bent over Grace's closet. [E]"I'm quite sure I saw a strap-on here as well... There it is." Ela strapped it on soon as she found it. [E]"It must be nice to have a dick... Say... Presuming you got this from one of your friends, why did a girl want to fuck you for?" [G]"She made me and her boyfriend double penetrate her." [E]"So, what was the strapon for?" [G]"Her boyfriend wore it." [E]"Wait, what? Why?" [G]"Cuckold." Ela stood quiet. [E]"Ookaay..." She got back on the bed, took the same position as before. [E]"Want me to go in your cunt, or your ass?" Grace replied. [G]"Quite a few people went down there, 'ooh it's diiirtyyy' and all. I would love you to do that, to be honest. I keep it clean don't worry." [E]"You got any lube?" [G]"You're looking at it." [E]"Oh." Ela grabbed Grace's dick and began jerking it off. [G]"You can fuck me elsewhere until then~" [E]"Mmhmm~" Ela lift Grace's balls and shoved the strapon inside her vagina. She immediately began moaning as Ela moved her hips. She didn't ignore her balls and massaged them.

Grace was drooling as Ela stroked her glans, flicking her tip with her thumb. Grace was spurting out excessive amounts of precum. Ela squeezed Grace's tip and collected the precum on her hand, licking it clean as it stretched between them. Grace found the display so arousing that her cock started twitching as she moaned louder. Ela pulled her strapon back out and rubbed their dicks together as she jerked them off as Grace's spunk covered the strapon. Ela didn't waste time and shoved the freshly lubricated strapon deep inside Grace's anal. She kept her handjob on Grace's tip, she was shaking. [G]"Right there!" Grace shouted as she thrust her hips to the air. Ela didn't let go of her head and kept abusing her sensitivity while pounding her. It didn't take long for Ela to feel more of her goo on her hand. [E]"Six..." Ela happened to switch spots and let Grace fuck her again. [E]"Seven..." She said as she let her ejaculating penis out of her vagina, and jerked it off to her abdomen. [E]"Eight..." She happened to also 69 her again, this time with the strapon. [E]"Nine..." The stench of semen was disturbing, but both seemed to be aroused by it. After a very long bliss Grace received from Ela, she shot her load once more on her body before asking something new. [E]"Twelve... What is wrong with you?" Grace had a grin and a dirty look on her face. Her cock was still twitching for attention. [E]"So, are you satisfied?" Grace stared her dead in the eye. [G]"Untie me." Silence killed the noise in the room. Ela totally forgot Grace was tied the whole time. She totally lost her control and what Grace would do to her if she happened to untie Grace... Although... Ela was really curious about what would happen if she were to untie her...

Slowly, Ela reached to ties of Grace's legs. She let them loose. Grace kept laying down without movement, staring at Ela. She leaned forwards and untied one of her hands. Still, no reaction from Grace. The moment Ela released her second hand, Grace took the control as top and pushed Ela to be bottom. Ela's legs spread right in front of Grace's penis. They both were so soaked in semen that they both looked like sweating. Grace gripped Ela's hips as her cum dripped out of her dick. She leaned over Ela's face, her cum dripping down her chin. [G]"I'm going to destroy you~" Grace rapidly slammed herself inside Ela. Hitting her cervix over and over again without rest. Ela shouted in both pain and pleasure. [G]"You like it when I knock your womb with my cock?" Ela hardly nodded, panting heavily. [G]"Poor slut, all of the guys you've been with were that small?" Ela leg locked Grace's hips and caused her to stumble over Ela. Her entire body shook as she came while Grace emptied another load overflowing her pussy. [G]"Thirteen~" She kept pumping, her semen stretched from Ela's pussy to her balls every time she pulled out to slam back in. They both were entirely sticky, including the bed. Ela couldn't even talk from all the pleasure she was in. [G]"You filthy slut... Counting how many times I came... But ignoring yours like you never did~" Grace grabbed Ela's neck and began to choke her. [G]"Tell me how many times did you cum you fuck toy~" Ela coughed as she grabbed Grace's wrist in response. Grace went in balls deep again and again as she came. [G]"Ahhh~ fourteen, right?"

Ela's eyes teared. Grace stared at Ela's face for quite some time. Like, something was terribly wrong with all this. Something wasn't right, but Grace couldn't tell what exactly. She had to make something out of what she was doing. By the time she did, Grace suddenly removed her hand from Ela's neck. She coughed violently as her tears ran down her face. Her mascara was all over her face, the regret Grace had wasn't bearable. [G]"No no no! I'm sorry I'm really sorry! I lost myself... I didn't mean to-" Ela kept coughing. [E]"It's fine." She said with a sore voice tone. [G]"It's not fine!" Ela kept on coughing. Grace tried to pull out but Ela stopped her. [E]"Don't..." They both remained silent for a while. [E]"Can we... cuddle for a moment?" That was quite the weird task. Grace couldn't ask why. She just laid back on top of her and rolled over the other side of the bed. [E]"Can you... casually thrust your hips?" Grace followed her command. Ela stared at Grace's eyes the whole time which made Grace uneasy. Until she began playing with her hair. [E]"I like you." [G]"I... don't know what came over me... I-" [E]"Shh... Get some rest." Ela embraced Grace as they fell asleep. Grace had a feeling inside her, she didn't have for a long time. She was in love.

* * *

{The Ache} (Saturday-Afternoon)

Grace woke up. Something was missing, she wasn't... Ela was gone. She tried to get to her senses but, she had immense pain in her balls. She came so much yesterday, so she thought that she had to take a break from sexual activities. Not only that, but her morning wood also wouldn't go down. She decided to not touch herself for the time being and focused on making breakfast.

[Time Skip]

It has been some while now, and she still had the morning wood going on. She entered her room and turned on her computer. She realized a small note on her desk, Ela had her phone number left and a small note aside reading "Message me after you see this, so I can add you back." which Grace did. She sent a simple message from an alternate program to text using the internet. [G]"Sup" Her computer got booted up. She logged on the Web version of the app since she'll be on her computer for now. She was working on her scripts trying to ignore her erection. She heard a notification sound soon after. [E]"Grace?" Ela wrote back. [G]"Yup." She confirmed. [G]"Look, I'm... sorry for yesterday... Sorry if I'm bothering you like this but I just can't forget about it and I surely couldn't sleep if I wouldn't have dozed off." [E]"What do you mean?" Grace was surprised by the answer. [G]"You know... what I did to you."

[E]"We mutually fucked each other what about it?" [G]"No, I mean the last thing..." Grace saw Ela was typing. But she stopped after some time presumably deleting what she wrote. [E]"Oh... That." She put a laughing emoji next to her text. [E]"I loved it." Grace was confused. [G]"What, why?" She asked. [E]"Guys think that I'll bite their dicks off if they were to act roughly with me. I ended up being the dom every time even though I didn't want to. Although some guys were so toy that I loved doming them. But I want to be treated like shit, want them to pull my hair, insult me, choke me, hit me... None of them did, even though I asked them to. I just looked too intimidating some said. So, don't feel sorry about that, feel the opposite." Grace froze. She didn't write anything back. [E]"By the way... I got more sensitive after how you ravaged my insides. I managed to orgasm by just masturbating 'normally' today, So thank you."

Grace responded. [G]"Oh... Glad I could help... Also, I realized my bath wasn't used. How did you clean up after that mess?" [E]"I didn't...~" Grace waited for what she had to say. [E]"Actually, I jerked you off one last time while you slept, hope you don't mind~" Ela had a file attached to what she wrote. Grace just waited for it to load. It was a video.

[The Clip]

_*Grace presumed the recorder was Ela, and she was walking on a side road around day time. She was pointing the camera forward, recording people's reactions. most of them just stared at her. She turned the camera to herself and winked, she was coated in semen in her clothing. Not so after a stranger shouted at her as expected. [?]"What is wrong with you?!" [E]"A Lot!" she responded as she threw some of the sperm off her hand to his shirt. He immediately backed off as his vomit reflexes kicked in. Ela laughed and kept walking as is. She pointed the camera to herself from the bottom, her eyes were locked at some distance. She pointed the camera for a brief moment to show another guy staring at her with no reaction and she was about to walk past him. She knew her breath smelled awful, so she turned her head to him and called out to him, letting out much breath as possible to his nose. [E]"Hey." She recorded the guy immediately fall down on his knees and puke to the ground. But, as expected. Some creeps liked what they saw. Which she went in an alley to find some of them._

_Eventually, a middle-aged man called out for her [?]"Hey you! If you like what's around you I may give you some more~ hehe." Ela played out. [E]"Oh, would you sir?~" The guy unzipped his pants. [?]" Yees, every drop I have~" He was already hard. Ela got on her knees and crawled to the man. Pointing the phone upwards as she dragged it on the ground. The guy's face changed as she got closer. [?]"Damn girl... You... smell nasty." She landed the phone to him [?]"Oh so, you want me to record you... Haha! Fine by me." He was holding the camera in front of his face. Recording it all from his point of view. Ela slowly took his length to her throat. [?]"Atta girl...~" Ela stopped at the end. The guy suddenly shook as he had something unexpected done to him. [?]"Oh, That's a long tongue you got there." The guy lowered the camera to the side to record how she was licking his balls with his shaft still in her mouth. Ela took a pace as the man took the camera to his point of view again. [?]"You are better than any slut I've been with~" [E]"Mmm~" She locked her eyes to the camera as she kept sucking him off. Her saliva coated his cock. She spitted out on purpose to give it a dirtier look as she blew him. She let go of his dick from her throat, followed by a Pop sound as she removed her lips from his head. [?]"That's it~" She went under his shaft and took his balls inside her mouth, as she jerked him off with her hand. She was breathing audibly as if she was tasting the most delicious thing of her life._

_[?]"You are hungry huh?~ Don't worry daddy's going to fill you up." She grabbed her hair and made her suck his dick again. But, he realized they had a visitor. He pointed the camera to a young man watching them. [?]"Hey kid! You want to help me with this?" He recorded Ela for a brief moment, Who was eye contacting the boy as she kept sucking him off. The boy looked really familiar to Grace. [??]"Uhh... I..." [?]"Son, this girl is hungry and I can't fill her all on my own! Help me out will you?" Grace couldn't believe her eyes, it was Dave. [D]"Uhh.. ok." Dave only accepted, just because he wondered what it must have felt like. [?]"That's the spirit!" Dave slowly walked next to the man and unzipped his pants. He was semi-hard from watching them for some time. He suddenly realized Ela's stench but didn't back off. Ela grabbed his dick and began stroking until he got completely erect. The guy, fatherly put on of his hand to his shoulder. [?]"A girl touched you there before son?" Dave shooked his head, staring down at Ela. [?]"Hehe, Do you have any girl you like from your school or something?" Dave nodded [D]"There is one girl that, she is the only one who talks to me." [?]"Ah, a lone wolf are we? You'll get there son, don't overthink it." The guy called out to Ela. [?]"Hey, the boy is ready. Mind if you show him how does a woman's mouth feels like eh?" Ela removed his dick from her mouth. [E]"I'm only planing to drink him." She said keep jerking them both off. [?]"Ah christ, sorry kiddo she is the boss-" [E]"Unless he asks me to suck him off." [?]"Ahh hahaha! Nice one. What do you say, kid? Do you want her to suck you off?" [D]"Y-yes." [?]"Well then say that to her not me!" Dave gulped, Ela was staring at his eyes as she kept jerking him off, grinning. [D]"Hey uhh... Miss.." Ela aligned his cock next to her face. [E]"Yees?~" Dave stuttered [D]"Uhh... Could you please..." Ela licked the side of his shaft to his head. Dave twitched as he forgot what to say._

_[D]"Uhh..." [E]"What do you want me to do to your cock?~" She tapped the under of his tip on her tongue. [D]"S-.. Could you please suck..." [E]"Your dick?" Dave nodded. [D]"Y- yes." [?]"You got it boy!" The guy shaked him from his shoulders. [?]"Take it, slow girl, you don't want to scare him. Hehe." Ela slowly opened her mouth and breathed on Dave's penis. She pushed out her tongue and licked under his head slowly. Which then, she proceeded on kissing his tip over and over again as she widened her kiss every time. Eventually, she took his head to her mouth. Ela maintained eye contact with him as she rolled her tongue around his head. She suddenly stopped. Dave's pleasure disappeared, he wondered why she stopped for. Ela looked at Dave's hand and raised her eyebrows to it. [?]"Son! She wants you to use your hands!" The guy said as he kept recording. [D]"Huh... Okay." Dave slowly put her hands behind Ela's head as he pushed her to himself. He was being careful not to hurt her throat which Ela didn't like. She sent the message by grabbing his ass cheeks and pushing his cock all the way down her throat._

_She repeated this a few times before she let go of his ass. Dave got the message and started making her deep throat him. Yet, he was slow. Ela snapped her finger a couple times, trying to mention him to speed up. Good thing they had that translator. [?]"Boy! Pick up the pace! She likes it rough!" Dave sped up and also began thrusting his hip to her. Ela gagged a few times, Dave has lost control from the pleasure he was receiving and didn't stop pumping his hips to her head until he came. [E]"Mmm~" Ela cleaned up the remains as she licked a popsicle. Dave was just panting. [?]"Next time warn your partner boy. It's not a problem with her but that's a dick move to do." He landed the phone to Dave. [?]"I have to leave now son, late for a meeting. Thanks for the fun girl." The guy left without any further communication. Dave zipped his pants back, preparing to leave as well. [E]"So you saw me as a cum bucket." Dave blushed [D]"No no no! I just-" Ela giggled. [E]"Just messing with you. Where are you going tough?" [D]"Huh I... have to buy something for a girl I'll meet tomorrow." Ela smiled [E]"Oooh what her name maybe?" [D]"G-grace." Ela got stunned for a moment, she wondered what he would think if she told him that the cum she was coated in was in fact that girl's and she had a beer bottle hidden between her legs. Dave landed her phone back to her as Ela smirked. [E]"You like her?" she asked as she took back her phone. Dave blushed. [D]"A little..."*_ (clip ended)

[Back To Grace]

Grace was trying to rest her penis but she was about to bust one. [G]"You really go out with all that mess on you?!" [E]"Maybe~" [G]"I already had a stuck boner with me and you made it worse." [E]"Jerk it off." Grace stopped for a second. Ela was right, she could bust one to get rid of her erection. [G]"Right..." [E]"Say, who is that boy Dave?" [G]"Oh, him... He is a good kid. We were friends for some time, he is extremely shy, not very social. He didn't even bother talking to anyone but me." [E]"Wow, those are rare. Even though he didn't look like one when I got offered to him to suck him off. I'd be into getting to know him... How did you two meet?" [G]"It'll be a surprise for you that, he came to me first. Everyone was surprised to see him talk even. They immediately began making chatters about he had a crush on me." [E]"Poor guy... Does he know that you have a cock hanging between your legs that shoots out more milk than the ubre balanca?" [G]"There is a high chance that he does, I'm guessing some people probably told him after seeing him trying to get close to me. But he might have thought that they were trying to make him not-want me so I can't tell for sure." [E]"What do you think he'd do?" [G]"I have no idea." Both stopped texting for some time until Ela messaged back to Grace by sending her an image. Grace downloaded it and saw Ela, sucking on a dildo. [G]"I forgot how hot you were~" Ela sent another one, a small clip this time. She was taking it all the way down her throat. [G]"God, I wish you were here..." [E]"I wish I was there..." Ela sent another video. Shoving the dildo inside her slowly as she moaned lewdly enough to turn Grace on massively. [E]"Aren't you going to send something to me as well?" Grace smirked. She stood up and took an image of her rock hard member comparing it to a glass as she sent it to Ela. [E]"It sure is hard... Is that my work?~" [G]"Yes, its all your fault." [E]"If I turn you on that much, might as well send this..." She sent an archive link to Grace. When Grace clicked on it, she saw Ela in every imaginable situation. She was saving the times she had done it with some other people. There were ones she was tied, gangbanged, bukkake and gokkun were also in the archive. [E]"You ok?" She failed to get a response from Grace. [G]"I... shouldn't jerk off I feel like my muscles are tired... I'll do it tomarrow."

* * *

{"Recruit"} (Sunday)

With her legs spread, her sperm was dripping down her limbs and tits. The pile of cum on her stomach and the ones that dripped down from her shaft to her balls were flowing on the towel under her. She was staring at the ceiling, relaxed. She couldn't know holding on for that long to not cum would make her feel this relaxed after emptying herself. Her dick kept twitching with that nice feeling in her tubes like it was being massaged. The same applied to her glans. She came a lot, so she expected her member to go down but... it didn't. She felt incredibly horny all of a sudden, and couldn't restrain herself from jerking off twice. The smell of her own jizz only turned her on more and more as Ela's clip kept playing in front of her. Her phone ringed before too long, it was Ela. Grace collapsed on the desk, she tried to reply the call with one hand as she kept jerking herself off with the other. She didn't realize that she accepted a video call until Ela spoke [E]"I hear you moving there, are you fine~? Can I see you?" Grace picked her phone and held it to herself from above, giving a good view to Ela. Then she realized, she couldn't see her on the other side for some reason. [E]"I see you had some fun~" Ela laughed [E]"How many times has it been now?" [G]"Just once..." [E]"Once? You look like you shot out more than your first shot with me this time~" Grace kept her phone so she'd have a full-body view before focusing on her member. Looking down on her cock as she kept jerking around her glans, leaving her long shaft exposed to the camera. She viewed her monitor as she kept going. [E]"What are you watching?" Ela asked with a smiling voice tone. Grace didn't bother responding and turned the camera to her monitor for a few seconds. [E]"You pervert~ you are jerking off thinking about me and you don't hide it?" [G]"Mhm~" Grace's breathing intensified as she jerked her glans faster. She moaned as Ela giggled at the other side. Grace closed her eyes as she began cumming a stream instead of shooting ropes like other times. [E]"That's different." Her jizz just leaked out of her tip to her shaft before she strained to make it go higher to her chest, covering herself in her own cum while lubing her cock more for round three. [E]"Would you like me to come over there? You look like you need some help~"

[G]"Be my guest~" Ela hang up the phone right after, without saying anything further. Grace was by herself to hold on until she arrived... Grace grabbed her shaft along with her head with both hands, her sperm helping her cock to slip right through her hands as she pumped her hips through it. She lowered her head and wrapped her own lips around her glans as she kept jerking herself off with both hands as she came thrice. She wasn't quite flexible but her member was long enough so she could reach her tip. Without drinking everything she grabbed the empty glass on her desk and aligned it in front of her member. Jerking her glans off fast as she can as she moaned and emptied the rest inside the glass. Right after she was done cumming, she poured it back at her penis. Additionally, she drank her remains in the glass and spit it back out to her breasts, swallowing some in the process. Front of her body was soaked in her own cum including her, which now was dripping to the towel under her. She bit her lips as she shot the next load on her chest. She constantly rubbed her hand over herself and licked it clean. She was both addicted to masturbating and the taste of her own semen, but the stench in her room what made her keep going. No matter how many times she came, she couldn't relieve herself. She only got more aroused, resulted in her wanting to cum even more. She wanted to fuck something so bad that she tried to force her member to her vagina, but she was too hard to do herself. She left her chair and threw her towel on the floor.

She positioned herself and began fucking her sperm coated towel with a hypnotized face and a blank mind that doesn't think of anything else than cumming and satisfying her genitals. She thrust her hips once more into the towel, she came as she made her onahole gooey and warm. She kept humping her towel as her cum flew out of her uncontrollably, her sperm stretched from her towel to her bottom shaft as her sperm turned to a foam-like structure like soap. Before she came again her front door got knocked. It had to be Ela, she couldn't hold on much longer by herself so she hurried... She pulled out her hard member slowly off of her towel as her sperm stretched along the way to the ground as she stood up. She walked over the door slowly, swaying her hips. Her cum kept flowing out of her penis, she was leaving a white sticky trail on the ground as she reached the door and opened it, she remained behind the door so no one could see her from the corridor, naked and covered in cum with her hard cock. [G]"You were fast, how far is your home to mine?" Grace closed the door and locked it, before turning around...

Her eyes opened wide with shock, blood rushed her face with panic. She was face to face with Dave, she completely forgot that they had that sort of a date set for today. Grace, completely naked and hard, her cock drooling with her cum, was front of Dave who was completely dressed. Her member was exposed to him and he was about to know that people weren't joking when they said that she had a cock. Dave looked down on Grace, staring at her member. The moment Grace noticed she began to ooze cum. [G]"D- Don't look!" She tried to cover her cock with her hands but the size of her member didn't let her. She ended up gripping her shaft with both hands and came on the ground as she bent over and twitched. [G]"D-Dave, I-I'm so so sorry... I..." She strained and moaned as she kept cumming, before a hand touched Grace's shoulder. Who came in the room with Dave but was out of Grace's vision. [E]"Grace~?" Ela roamed her hands in front of her, touching her tits, grabbing her cock and balls.

[E]"These feel fuller since the last time we spoke. Have you been keeping it in lately?" [G]"N-no, I..." Grace was still in a gaze with Dave [E]"Let it out~ It's bad for your health~" Ela said, gripping her shaft and stroking it. [G]"Aahh~ aah~" Grace came in seconds as usual. [E]"Feels good doesn't it~?" She nodded and as her cum oozed aggressively out of her urethra. before Ela rolled her palm over her tip as she kept stroking her. [G]"Ahh~" More of her sperm dripped on the ground over Ela's hand. [E]"Do I make you feel good~?" She asked to Grace who couldn't reply, but her moaning did give the answer. Ela stopped touching Grace and suddenly locked her arms over her head, exposing her cock on the air, twitching and drooling cum as she pressed her breasts on her back. [G]"A-ah! P-p-please-" [E]"Shh..." Grace's cock throbbed on the air. [E]"Would you be with anyone who can't make you feel good~? Can't grab and jerk your cock off until you cum out everything inside you, who can't take your cock all the way down to your balls as you erupt while your shaft is covered with the warmth of their throat?" Grace leaked more cum as her cock twitched with her every sentence. Grace tried to free herself, but Ela regularly did workouts. She wasn't a buff, but fit as a voleyball player

[E]"Calm down~ There is someone else in this room that can help you~" Grace looked at Dave with Ela [E]"Him however, he doesn't have anything to do, he can help you cum if he wants to~" [G]"N-no Dave, you, you don't have to..." Grace said, but much as she tried to deny her member twitched every second as she imagined Dave sucking her off. Eventually, Dave started to remove his clothes. [E]"How cute~ he wants to be able to please his future girlfriend, even though she has this huge fuckpole which she can't spend a minute without milking it!" Ela slapped Grace's cock as moaned and coated her cock with her jizz. While Dave was busy taking his clothes off, Ela moved Grace to her bed, making her sit at the edge as she sat behind her. She moved her legs over Grace's and made her spread hers, she kept holding Grace's arms to prevent her from touching herself.

By the time Dave kneeled in front of Grace, her legs were spread and her cock was out in the open. Her balls were extended on the bed sheet while her shaft pointed at the ceiling. Her cock throbbed every second with cum around the shaft. [E]"That's a nice meal she worked up for you Dave, dig in~" Dave, stood still. Trying to get his courage. [E]"Don't make her wait too much, she is desperate~" Dave stared at Grace's member a few more seconds, twitching front of his face. [E]"First, tease her." He leaned over to her balls, pushing her shaft away with his hand to have better access. He licked her testicles off of her sperm to see what her cum tasted like. He took them into his mouth to sucked on them until her balls were clean. She moaned as her cock twitched between her 'innocent' friend's fingers. [E]"Ohh~ She likes it~"

[E]"Lick her shaft from bottom to top, slowly." Dave followed Ela's instructions, he slowly licked under her shaft to her glans as Grace melted with arousal. [E]"Tap back of her head on your tongue... Just how I taught you~" [G]"T-taught him?!" Cum oozed out of her member the second she heard that Ela, the girl she met this Friday, taught her friend how to suck a dick so he could please his crush. Dave wrapped his lips around her head as she filled his mouth. [G]"You really trained so you could suck me off~?" [D]"Mhm." Dave nodded as he faced Grace, who watched him gulp down her load with lust. Ela let go of Grace's arms to take off what was under her. She already had the same jacket from yesterday with nothing underneath. Grace took the opportunity and used her clean hand to pat Dave's hair. Adored him for what he had done for her.

By the time, Ela started to touch herself behind Grace, looking over Dave from her shoulder. [E]"Is he rolling his tongue around your head?" [G]"He is~" Grace replied happily. [E]"Oh~? He had trouble doing that, is he good?" [G]"Mmmhmmm~" She closed her eyes as she came inside Dave's mouth another time which Dave swallowed every drop of. 

Grace was mesmerized watching Dave's throat as he kept on rapidly swallowing anything that came out [G]"He swallows so well~" Grace complimented Dave, even Ela spilled out what she shot in her mouth. [E]"He especially trained for that, I told him that you cum like a sperm dispenser... Although he still can't take it to the throat." She mocked Dave slightly, which caused him to take it as a challenge and took more than a quarter of her length in his mouth, playing with her balls with one of his hand, while jerking her off with the other. Trying his best to take much of her length as he can. Still, Ela admired how hard Dave was trying. [E]"That's cute~"

Ela left Grace's back and made her lay down on the bed, without pulling her fingers out of her vagina, she stood on her knees over her abdomen. [E]"Can you let her cock go for a second Davey~?" She asked kindly. As he did, Grace's length slapped on her stomach, right below Ela's vagina. She removed her fingers out and suddenly squirted all over Grace's shaft. Her eyes rolled as her legs shook during the process. [E]"Now, keep going~" Ela kept rubbing and fingering herself as Dave continued sucking on Grace's member. Ela watched Dave as he slurped her juices from Grace's cock in lust. While Grace was watched him between Ela's legs, she started panting as her head bent to face the ceiling. Ela pulled her cock away from Dave's mouth and shoved her tip inside her vagina as she started twitching. Ela went up and down slowly to stimulate her glans as she filled her insides. Her cock twitched as she came inside Ela, which Dave watched with high interest. [E]"Have you ever fucked a pussy lubed with cum~?"

Dave shook his head, his heart pounding. Ela just played with her clit until Grace was done, she removed her cock from her pussy before shoving it in her ass. Grace kept moaning, pounding her meat in and out. [E]"Want to try?" Ela made a come gesture as Dave nodded. He stood next to her as she pulled out a pill and a rope from her pocket, he lent the pill to him as she tied his bottom shaft and balls. [D]"What are you doing and, what is this?" [E]"You'll love it, trust me." Dave stood in silence before swallowing the pill dry. His cock was throbbing before the rope and It didn't take much until his heart was pounded more than ever, he was incredibly horny and just thinking that Ela letting him fuck her like that aroused him more than ever. [E]"What are you waiting for? Come in." She slapped her cum filled cunt, inviting Dave in. He excitedly got in front and aligned his cock between her labia, rubbing back and forth, soaking his dick with Grace's cum before putting his tip inside her. The surge of thoughts rushed Dave's mind every second after that. (D)"It's in, I can't believe its in. It's warm. It's so warm... I... I don't deserve this..." [E]"Aren't you going to move?" Dave snapped out of it and continued by pushing his shaft inside her, his cock getting coated with cum. (D)"Her cum, she came, still can, her dick... bigger than me, better than me..." Right after Dave had everything inside, Grace's swelled balls crushed his testicles with her next pound. He collapsed on top of Ela, Grace kept smacking his balls unaware and unintentionally as Dave whined in pain. [E]"Grace, slow down!" Thankfully, Grace stopped right after. [G]"What's wrong?" Dave's moaning could be heard from her side.

Dave tried to hide the fact, but Ela spoke for him. [G]"What? Oh, Dave... I'm so sorry!" Dave was panting as Grace made her best to apologize [G]"Can I make it up to you? Ask anything from me... Please don't be shy about it..." [D]"A-anything?" [G]"Of course just ask..." [D]"C-Can you... Keep d-doing that?" A heavyweight landed on Dave's heart, he was so ashamed. He regretted when they both started staring at him. Although he really wasn't expecting both of them to be so respectful to what he desired. [G]"Ooh~ So you are 'that' type~" [E]"Not so innocent after all~" They chuckled slightly before Grace thrust her hips inside Ela faster than before, Dave moaned in pain as his balls got crushed, harder than before. [G]"Like that~?" [D]"Yes..." [G]"So? Aren't you going to move?" [D]"Huh..? Oh..." Ela had a burst of laughter as he forgot to fuck her. [E]"You enjoy this more than we think! Go on boy, move!" She firmly smacked Dave's ass cheek, which clenched in response.

He pulled out until only his tip remained. Right after he slammed back inside Ela, so did Grace. Her heavy balls slammed to his outsized ones. The unnerving pain shot through his balls made him moan once again, both from pain and pleasure. Ela grabbed his chin, putting her finger to his mouth. He made him lean next to her lips, she spoke with a very lewd tone that made Dave's heartthrob. [E]"Faster..." He picked up the pace fast as he could, he was still an amateur. Grace kept up with his rhythm and kept crushing his balls every time he put all into Ela, who moaned with Dave and smacked his ass cheeks every time he went balls deep inside her. Which motivated him to go even faster. Ela pulled Dave closer to her lips and started licking inside his ear as she kept moaning. Ela moved her hand under them and collect any fluid she could on her fingers. Sperm, sweat, precum. Before she insert it inside Dave's asshole.

Ela felt how Dave's member twitched inside her right after, she lewdly chuckled inside Dave's ear and kept licking it. Dave was panting so heavily, even though she didn't even touch his prostate yet. [E]"Ready~?" [D]"Huh..?" Right after she pressed down the spot, Dave suddenly slammed his hips to hers, once more going balls deep and staying there, his cock twitching uncontrollably. [E]"Cum all you want~ Let it all out~" Grace didn't miss the opportunity, and rapidly smacked his testicles with her now sperm covered balls. She had already came multiple times inside Ela's ass, which oozed her cum back down her shaft as she kept fucking her. Cum stretched from her balls to his every time she crushed them. Dave's moaning got even louder when Ela vibrated her finger on top of his prostate with immense speed. His ass cheeks clenched around Ela's fingers as she whispered in his ear [E]"Fill me~" and kept licking inside his ear before grabbing back of his head and pushing his head down to her lips.

He kept cumming inside Ela as she dominated his tongue. 

She clenched her vagina around his cock so tight that he couldn't pull out even slightly. Grace kept ravaging his balls as he moaned over Ela's tongue both in pain and pleasure.  Ela moaned with him as he shot ropes of cum inside, mixing them with Grace's. By the time Grace stopped thrusting, Dave slowly pulled his member out of Ela as the sperm stretched between them. Dave watched as Grace slowly pulled her long, smooth, cum covered cock out of her ass, watched as Grace rubbed her tip and shaft between Ela's labia, making a slimy sound with cum dripping from both of them. Dave crawled over the bed and collapsed over it. Closing his eyes as if he wanted to sleep. [E]"I might as well sleep too... I couldn't yesterday." [G]"Aww..." Ela rolled next to Dave, cuddling with him. It was hard to recall any moment of his life that he felt that way at that time. [G]"Who's boyfriend are you trying to steal~?" [D]"B-boyfriend?" She giggled as she moved to the other side of the bed. Taking Dave between each other. [G]"You know, you're brave for sleeping with your ass turned to me~" She poked his hole with her still erect member. [D]"Uhh..." She chuckled to his trembling reaction. [G]"Just joking with you...~ Although, please ask if you actually want me to~" She snuck her length between his thighs, before kissing him and proceeding to sleep herself.

In the middle of the night, Dave woke up to a shake and a leakage between his legs. His eyes opened with a jolt to face Ela, who seemed to be sleeping, along with Grace behind him in the dark, all naked in the still room. He slowly moved and roamed his hand under him to check the leak... It was slimy and smelled like nothing he thought, but then noticed the scent of Grace's cum which he had already gotten used to. It was hard to notice but Grace was thrusting her hips, it was distracting for Dave and prevented him from falling back asleep. She kept thrusting her shaft frotting with Dave's balls caused him to have an erection himself. Which pushed against Ela's abdomen. Dave called out to Grace with a very low voice [D]"Grace?" but she didn't respond back. He thought she would stop if she came so he grabbed her tip with his palm. Twisting and massaging her glans with her cum.

Her breathing changed right after, it was heavier and she gave out very low tone moans. Dave rolled his index over her tip as he kept jerking her glans, he could feel her precum coming out so he figured this would be done soon. She kept thrusting her hips between his fingers before pulling her shaft out of Dave's thighs and suddenly ramming half of her length inside his rectum. Dave froze in place as he tried to call out to her again without waking Ela. "Grace-" Although she suddenly pushed the remained of her length inside him. Dave froze in place, it felt weird but good at the same time. He couldn't understand why he was enjoying this before Grace started moving. His eyes rolled while he moaned low tone as possible. His cock throbbed against Ela's abdomen and begged for attention. He attempted to grab his member before Grace locked his arms and legs using her own limbs. Dave didn't think that sleep raping was a thing until then. He was stuck in that position and couldn't do anything else other than let her pound him, his cock was throbbing and leaking precum with the level of arousement he couldn't bear. Dave could feel Grace's cock twitching inside as her cum poured out of him from the gaps, yet she kept going.

He raised his head in disbelief to see Ela staring dead in the eye to him. He got jolted in fear before she hushed him and looked down to see his desperate member twitching uncontrollably, begging for attention. She grabbed his shaft and started rubbing his tip between her labia. [D]"Please..." Dave begged as he visibly melted in pleasure with each stroke Ela did. She slowly took his member inside, smiled as she watched Dave's face change the deeper she took his member. She licked her fingers and began to stimulate his nipples while slowly moving her hips. He was already close and didn't take much before his member started twitching. He moaned louder as Ela grabbed his balls and massaged them, he emptied himself inside her as Grace kept pounding his back door in her sleep. He couldn't tell what was going on around him after, before he could notice... he dozed off.


End file.
